


'Tis the Pizza Season

by SourSugar77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourSugar77/pseuds/SourSugar77
Summary: Cooking a Christmas dinner is easy. Surely.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	'Tis the Pizza Season

There was an owl tapping on the window before Hermione had even opened her eyes. Shuffling over, she snatched the letter from the owl which flew away without waiting for a response.

A long groan from the bathroom made Bellatrix jerk. “wazzat?” Hermione stormed in the bedroom “I have to work on Christmas day - I agreed with Kingsley three _months_ ago that I wouldn’t have to, told him, even. ‘Regrettably, there are urgent cases that need your oversight’ My oversight? My oversight on Christmas day. They couldn’t wait one day?” Hermione sat heavily on the bed, holding her head in her hands.

“You could tell him no.”

“You know I can’t. He wouldn’t ask unless he had to.”

“Very dutiful of you.”

“Bella, please, I really cannot be bothered with your attitude right now.”

“I meant it. That’s why they know they can trust you, even on Christmas”

Hermione mumbled “I wish they would trust someone else for one bloody day.”

Bellatrix beckoned Hermione over to pull her into a hug, taking a deep breath. “Will you be working as late as usual?”

“No, he says I should be able to go home by three. Which probably means four.” The eye roll was practically audible. Bellatrix squeezed tighter, tucking Hermione underneath her chin. “I’ll be here when you get home, love.”

~~

Bellatrix leant against the door frame, pulling her dressing gown closer to her while staying beneath the stoop. It was raining. “I’ll take care of dinner, so we can start as soon as you get home.”

“You don’t -”

“I will, hardly the first Christmas we’ve spent together, is it? I know what I’m doing.”

“Yes, but -”

“Hermione. Go to work.”

Hermione turned to leave then turned back with a quick kiss, squeezing Bellatrix’s hand in hers. “Thank you. Love you”

The fond smile on Bellatrix’s lips ruined the effect of her aloof sniff. “Of course you do.”

~~

She should have known how the day would go when she tripped over the fairy lights first thing in the morning, Bellatrix reflected. Stupid lights with a stupid name, fairies had nothing to do with the blasted things, no matter how pretty they were.

It turned out making Christmas dinner was much harder than Hermione made it look in years past. The goose was in the oven but didn’t seem to be doing much of anything. The triangles were the oven and the lines were the grill, she was sure. Very sure. They had thrown out the manual in June - “This does not spark joy.” Hermione had said.

The parsnips were practically boiled to a paste already, as was the broccoli. She had begun boiling the brussels sprouts like the book had said but they had given off an awful smell, and now looked more grey than green. The carrots were all an even size but it had been painstaking work and took far too long in Bellatrix’s opinion. She had yet to even put them in a pot. Glancing over to her right, the bag of potatoes sat staring at her, mockingly. She hadn’t started peeling them, let alone cooking them. Bellatrix leaned against the counter before slowly sliding down onto the floor. 

“Fuck.”

~~

She poked the goose with a knife. “How is it burnt on top and raw on the inside?”

Bellatrix, now laying on the floor with an arm thrown over her eyes, muttered. “I have no idea. That oven decided not to work for me, evidently.”

Stepping around the worst of the crime scene, Hermione opened the fridge. “Didn’t fancy the pigs in blankets, then?”

The sound of a cupboard door being kicked echoed in the quiet. “How can there possibly be something else in this sodding dinner?”

Opening the Buck’s Fizz, Hermione smiled. “We can have them tomorrow. Or tonight since they seem to be the only salvageable part of your -” A considering hum. “Experiment.”

Bellatrix grimaced before lighting up. “Better idea.” Jumping up, she grabbed the phone before slipping into the bedroom.

Hermione was settled on the sofa and almost finished with her first glass by the time Bellatrix put the phone down, a smug smile firmly in place. “What have you done?”

“Never you mind.” was all she said, snuggling into place behind Hermione to watch the TV with her.

~~

The doorbell rang, Bellatrix leapt up to get it before Hermione could even put her glass down. There was a light blush on her cheeks and a slightly nervous smile on her lips when she returned. “Dinner, as promised.”

Hermione reached up to take the box. “Pizza? Where did you find pizza on Christmas day?”

Bellatrix was coy. “I happen to be quite capable at some things that don’t involve cooking twenty million different but equally ridiculous foods.”

Sceptical, Hermione lifted the lid. “It’s pineapple.” Hermione looked up at Bellatrix, voice soft and expression softer. “Bella, you don’t like pineapple pizza.” 

“I know it's your favourite.” Bellatrix’s blush darkened as she looked away and sat down. “Sorry that I didn’t quite manage Christmas dinner as you expected.” 

Hermione slowly stroked the inside of Bellatrix’s wrist with her thumb. “You promised dinner, we have dinner. I just wanted to spend it with you, Bella.”

Bellatrix fiddled with the box lid as Hermione continued watching her. “We’ve got salad in the fridge, I’ll get it.” She was pulled back before she could get up. “We’ll worry about that afterwards, stay and eat this with me while Eastenders is on.”

“These muggle soaps.” Bellatrix grumbled.

“You love them.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Even if you can’t cook to save your life.”

~~

“Presents after this? I’ve waited all day.”

“Yes, once I’ve had my fill of you.”


End file.
